Crane Fights Negaduck at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Crane and Viper found a good hiding place to see Captain Negaduck with Hello Kitty on a small rock in the water while Negaduck was on the boat and Stan and Heff tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Master Crane, and I shall set you free" Negaduck said. "You dog!" Crane whispered angrily. "Poor Hello Kitty." Viper whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, boys?" asked Negaduck. "Well, yes. Always, boss." Stan said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Negaduck said. Sonia ignored him. "I'll show the old duckfish!" Crane whispered, "Stay here, Viper. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Viper, as Crane flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Negaduck said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Hello Kitty still did not speak, and Negaduck's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Hello Kitty and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, HELLO KITTY!" Then Crane spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Negaduck and scared Stan and Heff. "Beware, Negaduck! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, you two?" asked Negaduck. "It's an evil spirit, boss!" Heff stammered. "Stand by, boys, while I take a look around!" Negaduck said, as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Negaduck took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Crane flew up to Viper. "Psst, Viper," Crane whispered to her. Viper saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Crane said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his hat, and spoke into it, imitating Negaduck's voice. "Stan? Heff?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Stan, thinking it was Negaduck. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Crane said in Negaduck's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Stan said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, STAN AND HEFF!" Crane roared in Negaduck's voice. "Aye, aye, captain!" Heff agreed. Crane smirked, and Viper giggled. Meanwhile, Negaduck was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain Negaduck is coming to his senses." Negaduck turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Stan and Heff were rowing the boat out of the cave with Hello Kitty. "Stan and I told him all along you street cats wouldn't betray Master Crane." "And just what do you think you're doing, boys?" Negaduck kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told us, boss. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Negaduck. "Why, yes, sir." Stan said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!" Negaduck yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Stan! Heff!" Negaduck's voice in the cave. Negaduck stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Negaduck smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Heff put Hello Kitty back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, boss." "I said nothing of the sort." Crane said in Negaduck's voice. Now Stan and Heff were very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Crane slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Negaduck was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Stan and Heff," Crane said in Negaduck's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Negaduck's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Stan and Heff said nervously in unison. "Oh, and one more thing," Crane said in the same voice he used, as Negaduck found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Viper saw Negaduck lifting up his hook. "CRANE!" she screamed. Negaduck brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, boys!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Crane's hat. Crane flew down around Stan and Heff and back up. Stan and Heff saw him. "Why!" Heff gasped, "It's Master Crane!" Viper sighed in relief. Crane flew back up and took his hat from Negaduck. "Scurvy brat!" Negaduck cursed. "Thank you, captain." Crane smiled and bowed. "Come down, bird," Negaduck called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Viper!" Crane laughed, as he flew down at Negaduck. "Oh Crane, do be careful." Viper called. Crane stood on one foot to bend down on Negaduck's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Crane then flew down and pulled Stan's hat over his eyes. Negaduck tried to strike him down, but he missed as Crane grabbed his blaster and went to Heff, who pulled Stan's hat off. "Try your luck, Stan and Heff?" Crane asked, as he started flying around while Heff tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Negaduck called to Stan and Heff. "Well, come on, you idiots! Blast him!" Suddenly, Crane flew up in front of Negaduck. "Right here, Stan and Heff!" Heff aimed it as Negaduck gasped. "Hold it, you fools! No! No!" But Heff fired, missed Crane, and instead hit Negaduck as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Heff and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Viper said. "Oh no!" Stan gasped. "What a pity, Stan and Heff," Crane said, as he took Negaduck's fedora and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Negaduck, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Crane with his sword! "Captain!" Stan and Heff cheered in unison. Well, that spoiled it for Negaduck as Crane turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Crane teased. Negaduck tried to stab Crane, but he ducked, and Negaduck stabbed his fedora instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Crane got his own sword. Then he and Negaduck clashed their blades back and forth. Viper covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, captain!" Heff cheered. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Stan added. But Crane made a fool of Negaduck again by pulling his fedora over his arms and pulled his bill. Negaduck got angrier and attacked Crane again, but Crane defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Crane!" Negaduck said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Crane smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Crane has no worries because he can fly. Negaduck gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Crane put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Negaduck, taunting him. "Well, well. A duckfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Crane!" Negaduck snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Crane heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Negaduck was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Beni Ali down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Negaduck screamed, as Ben Ali got his cape and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Ben Ali," Crane said to Ben Ali. "Do you like duckfish?" Ben Ali nodded "You do?" "Oh, Crane, no!" Viper said. Negaduck, his cape torn, tried to escape, but Ben Ali got his coat and he pulled it down, revealing Negaduck's red turtleneck. He pulled it up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "STAN! HEFF!" while holding on Ben Ali's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" Stan said, as he and Heff got into their boat, "Stay right there now, sir! We'll save you, sir!" Negaduck tried to escape Vector's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Negaduck put his webbed feet on it while screaming, "STAN! HEFF!" And he held on, but Ben Ali bruised his webbed foot by biting it, and he fell head first into the alligator's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for Stan and Heff, they kept rowing to their captain with all their might. When Ben Ali resurfaced, Negaduck was still holding his mouth open. Ben Ali whacked Negaduck on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Ben Ali used his teeth, and Negaduck fled for it. He landed on the alligator's nose. "Captain!" Stan called. "Captain!" Heff repeated, as Negaduck went by them. "Stan!" Negaduck cried, as he ran over Ben Ali and leapt off at his tail, "HEFF!" Stan and Heff tried to catch him, but the alligator got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Heff said, as he used one of the oars to hit Ben Ali on the head, but he also hit Negaduck on the head, sending the alligator and himself to the bottom of the sea. "STAAAAAN!" Negaduck screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Negaduck panicked, as Stan and Heff rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Ben Ali swam for him. Negaduck screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and BEN smashed it down. "HEEEEEEFF!" Eggman screamed, as he swam away while chased by Vector. Having noticed the battle was won, Crane did a rooster's crow. Viper tugged on Crane's pant leg. "Crane, what about Hello Kitty?" "Hello Kitty?" asked Crane. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Hello Kitty!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Hello Kitty called, as she was about to drown. Crane dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Crane! Wait for me!" Viper called and flew after him. They flew Hello Kitty back to the alley cat tribe. Category:Fan Fiction